The Total Drama World of Gumball
by LooneyTunesFanatic1994
Summary: What happens when the characters from The Amazing World of Gumball and Total Drama meet?
1. Prologue

**This story is in Penny Fitzgerald's point of view.**

* * *

I wake up one morning with my clock saying 5:00 a.m. "Just two minutes before my alarm goes off. That should be a record." I tell myself.

"Penny? Are you up yet?" My mother demanded. Her clock must be way ahead, because, now, my clock says the right time, unless if it is slow. I slip on my teal house shoes and race downstairs for my breakfast. Today was the day of our cruise field trip. I tried to sleep well last night, but, had no luck after reading Catching Fire. There was a chapter that gave me the willies, but that was yesterday. I must now worry about getting ready for my field trip.

"What should I eat?" I ask myself. I just fix myself some French Toast. After I am finished I go finish getting ready. I have to make myself presentable, and not look like a zombie from lack of sleep. I brush my teeth, make sure that my antlers were clean, changed shoes and put on a little make up. I look a little better in comparison.

"Are you ready yet?" My mother asked.

"Yes, I'm coming." I replied.

"Well, let's go. Miss Simian is probably on pins and needles."

I arrived at school about ten minutes later. "You have made good timing. Everybody else is on the bus for the field trip." Miss Simian said.

I ended up getting a seat next to Suzie. It was not the best seat on the bus because she was smacking her lunch. It is better than not getting a seat, that's for sure. To the seat next to me there were the eggheads. All that they talked about were computers.

"What's wrong? You look a little sick." Rachel said.

"I'm fine. It's just that I didn't get much sleep last night. ." I answered her.

I chose to take a nap, so that I will be fairly rested up. After an hour or two I am woken up and told that we were at the dock.

After I see the ship, I am shocked because it is huge. It was like we were riding a whale.

It took us about ten minutes to get on the ship, but it was worth it. I had a very pretty room and my roommate was Rachel. I was relieved that it was not Suzie. It would have been a nightmare if she was. I look out my port hole and there is a view of the nursery. Great. Now that I know that I will not be getting any sleep on the cruise, I feel worse.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked me in a concerned voice.

"Look out the porthole." I said, gloomily.

"It's a nursery."

"I know, but, I had no sleep last night, and now this cruise."

"Why don't we ask to change rooms?"

"I am sure that it is too late, plus if we did, how much better will the next room be."

"Good point."

I feel the boat move. That means that we are now leaving. I know for sure that it is too late now, if we wanted to change rooms.

"You look like you have had a bad day. What's wrong?" Molly asked. I whispered everything to her, hoping that Suzie or the eggheads were not near us. "That's terrible." She said. I nodded.

"I am going to go take a nap, and hopefully I will get some good rest." I said.

Once I was back in Rachel and my room I went to bed for a nap. I had only gotten about four hours of sleep, when, suddenly, I heard the ships horns. There was a book about the boat on the wooden night stand next to my bed. I grabbed it quickly to find out what this is a sign of. There on page three, I had my answer. We were fixing to crash. I start to hug my pillow and panic. This has been quite a day for me. I barely had any sleep last night, sat next to Suzie and the Eggheads, will be having crying babies in the room next to mine, and now we are going to crash.

The boat starts to shake so much, I felt nauseated. After the shaking was over I leave the room and see we have crashed into an island. I hope that the way that I am walking does not make me fall overboard later. After I regained my strength I walk off of the boat and onto the island, curious of where I am. A voice behind me says, "hi, my name is Chris, and I am the host of Total Drama Island. We seem to have had a boat crash here." Chris said. "It looks like we have some more contestants."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You and your friends will compete on Total Drama Island with the other contestants." Chris told me.

"How many contestants did you have originally?"

"We had a total of 38."

"That is 38 and all 27 of my friends and me. That is a total of 65. Why don't we have everybody in a pair?" I asked Chris.

"Good idea, but that will be 31 pairs. I think that we should do two groups of 31, and still have the partners. That way if both groups have to do a partner activity, you would be prepared." Chris replied. "The only other difference is that if you get voted off, then your partner goes home too. This will be the first time in Total Drama history to have this done. I will give one person a sheet of paper and you find your partners?"

"You have got to be kidding me. Do you mean that I am going to team up with her? Why don't you team her up with Owen?" Duncan asked, disgusted. "They would be a perfect group."

"Sorry, that is the way that it will be."

"Who is Cody?" I asked, curiously.

"He is right next to you."

"Oh, your Cody?" I asked the guy next to me.

"Yes, I am." Cody said.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"Wait." Duncan said. "You have a group of three. You said groups of two."

"I did. Didn't I." Chris said. "I found that to make groups, we would need to make sure that nobody is excluded."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Any other questions?"He waits for a minute. "Okay, then, we start tomorrow."

"Wait, what do we do?" I asked.

"You do activities like you would do in the wilderness. We have different challenges depending on what the options of the day are. If you are experienced campers, this should be somewhat easy. Good luck." Chris said.


	2. Week 1

I am woken up to an ear deafening honk from an air horn. My ears were ringing for five minute at the most. "This is the first week of the challenges." Chris said. "You have thirty minutes to get ready and come outside."

_Ugh. I was not expecting to be woken up this early in morning, but I did get more sleep than I did the night before. _I rush to get ready. It took me about thirty minutes, but I do make it in time. Perfect timing, actually.

"Today's first challenge is to get your breakfast from the sleeping bear over there. There are thirty two sacks. One for each pairing. If you can retrieve the sack and bring it back to where we are now, your pairing wins a point." Chris said.

Cody and I start to carefully walk towards the bear's den. We tried not to make any sound, because the slightest sound can wake up the bear. "There it is." I whispered to Cody with the quietest voice that I can possibly speak in.

I carefully reach for the pouch, while looking at the bear once every five seconds to make sure that it does not open an eyelid. I grab the pouch and tiptoe back to Cody. Once that was lover, KI felt relieved. After we got far enough away from the bear, we run back to the camp like cheetahs.

"It looks like Penny and Cody make it back first, which gives them an extra point." Chris said as we got back to the camp. "We should wait until the others return so that we can do the next challenge."

It was time to start the next challenge about five minutes later after the other groups returned. "Our next challenge is canoeing." Chris said.

"Didn't we do that last time?" Courtney asked. "The last time we went to Boney Island. Are you playing a trick on us?"

"No I am not. This is to see how well you guys canoe. If you fall out, you lose a point. So if you have zero points and you fall in, that would be -1 points."

"-1? Are you serious?" Duncan asked Chris.

"Yes."

"Oh, and, by the way, you said that there are 31 groups, when there are 32 groups." Sierra said.

"Sorry, I miscounted." Chris said.

"Oh, no. I have never had lessons or practiced canoeing before." Anais said.

"Well, I have had some practice; hopefully I am good enough for our pair." Dakota said.

"Is that the only pairing with two girls?" Tina asked.

"Yes it is." Chris said as Tina roared in his face with total anger.

"Why did you pair me with Saucy?" Duncan asked Chris. Everybody started to laugh because he called Susie, Saucy.

"You think that she is cuter than me? Have you seen the way she eats?" Courtney asked Duncan, jealously.

"I thought that was her name." Duncan said.

"No it's Susie." Jamie said.

"You may now begin." Chris said.

"You paddle left and I paddle right." I tell Cody.

I look to my left and I notice that Tina and Alejandro's canoe has broken in half. Then I look to my right and notice that Owen and Jamie are running on their canoe, like they were logrolling. Cody and I start to laugh quietly, so that neither groups could notice.

"Uh oh." I said.

"What is it?" Cody asked me.

"There is a waterfall ahead."

"We should paddle on the right side!"

"Don't do it too fast or we could flip over."

We carefully paddle on our right side. We made it, but right then we ran into a rock and I was flung out of the canoe.

"Say, look it is a flying peanut." Heather said, laughing.

I fly past a tree, barely touching it. "Dang it." Sierra said, and then covers her mouth with her right hand.

"Did you want her to crash into the tree?" Gumball asked Sierra.

"Kind of."

"Huh, two partners that think completely differently."

I landed in a pool in a somewhat far distance. The pool was still on the island, but, I didn't know where I was or how far I was from the canoes.

"I think that she flew into the pool way over there." I hear Dakota say somewhere in the distance.

"I will go look for her." I heard Cody say.

I started to hear someone or something moving in my direction. I start to look in all directions around me to see if I could tell what it was. There was no sign of anything yet. I then hear some growling. "Tina is that you?" I asked, but there was no answer. The growling kept on coming closer. I then noticed the source of the growls. It was a bear.

I tried to hold my breath and go underwater so that the bear doesn't notice me. About half a minute later, I feel someone pull me out of the water. I start to get scared, thinking that it was the bear. But, after I was out of the water, I notice that it was not the bear. It was Tobias.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I heard a scream." Tobias said.

_I was screaming?_

"Where is the bear?" I asked.

"I guess that you tricked him enough that he left." Tobias said.

"I think that we should go back to the canoes."

"Good idea.

Once we were back at the canoes, there was nobody there. We then leave to check the campsite and noticed that they have started the voting off ceremony. Gumball and Cody were staring at Tobias with jealousy.

"We are down to two groups. Who will leave this week?" Chris asked in curiosity.

"Did we make it so far?" I asked Cody once I arrived at my seat.

"Yes, it is now between Jamie and Owen, and Anais and Dakota." Cody said.

"The group that will be going home tonight is…" Chris pauses for a moment. "Jamie and Owen. The Dock of Shame awaits for you two. What will be happening next? Tune in next week for Total Drama Island."


	3. Week 2

The next morning I wake up screaming from a nightmare. The dream was about me getting married to the bear from the day before.

"Penny, are you okay?" Rachel asked me, half awake.

"Not really." I replied.

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not tell."

Just then, the air horn sounded. It took me about ten minutes to get ready.

"Are you ready for today's challenges?" Chris asked. "Our first challenge is paint balloon."

"What is that?" I asked.

"Have you ever heard of water balloons, well this time it has paint in them."

"So we all will be painted rainbows by the end of the day?" Duncan asked Chris.

"What?" Tobias demanded.

"On, no offence."

"Whatever."

"You may now begin." Chris said.

I carefully picked up my first balloon, unsure if it is even more fragile than water balloons or not. Then I decide who to throw it at. _Tina, perfect. _I aim the balloon at Tina. When the balloon popped, green paint went all over Tina.

"Eww." Tina roared. "Who did that?" She grabs a balloon to toss at someone, but one slipped out of her hand like a frog and splashed all over Tobias. He is now covered with bubblegum colored pink paint.

Tobias then grabs his balloon and aims it at Cody. He throws it at him, but it missed, hitting Sierra. This causes Sierra to aim her balloon at me. It misses me and hits Gumball. He throws his at Tobias, it missed him and hits me.

"Okay, enough of that." Chris said.

_Finally._

"Your next challenge is trivia." Chris said.

We then started to answer the questions. "Do we get to study first?" The eggheads asked.

"No you do not. This is to test your knowledge. You will be in the same groups as you have been. Good luck to everybody."

"The first topic is the Hunger Games. What was the name of the boy who fell in love with the main character?" Chef Hatchet asked.

"Gale Hawthrone." Darwin said.

"Nope."

"Peeta Mellark." I said.

"Yes, Penny and Cody win a point." Chef Hatchet said.

"Question two is, Who does Katniss become allies with in the first book during the games?" Chris asked.

"Cato." Gumball said with a confident tone in his voice.

"Not even close." Chris and Chef Hatchet start to laugh.

"Rue." Dakota said.

"That is correct, and it is the last question of the day."

"Are you serious? That was only two questions." I said.

"We think that if we ask more than two questions, our audience will become bored." Chris said. Anais gave Chris the are you serious look. "I am sorry, but I pick what we do."

"What are we going to do next?" Gwen asked Chris.

"Next will be pranks. Everyone has to pull their own pranks. That means that everyone does everything on their own. If a pair chooses to work together, then the pair will lose all of the points that they have earned this week." Chris replied.

I start to think about what my first prank of the day would be. There was one that I think of immediately, but I am not sure if it would work or not. I went ahead and tried it anyway. In order to do it correctly, I had to get a cup of soda, and then get a mento and put it in the cup and put a lid on the cup. The question is: Who would fall for it? I know, Darwin!

I find a styrofoam cup in the kitchen and a bottle of coke. I carefully look for Darwin and when I see him, I hide behind the trashcans near one of the lodges and put the mento in the styrofoam cup with the coke and put a lid on it. I gave the drink to Darwin and gave him a straw. He puts the straw through the lid of the cup, and then the drink spewed out of the cup. Darwin is now covered with coke and mento. Everyone started to giggle.

"You got me. I didn't see that coming." Darwin said.

I go into the lodge that I am staying in to look for a slingshot and I am sprayed by a waterfall of something. The liquid like stuff was a lime green tint. What was this? Slime?

"Gotcha." A voice from behind me said.

I looked behind me and it was Tina. "What was that?" I asked her.

"It was slime. I got the idea from your prank, but I wanted it to be a little bit scarier." Tina said.

"Yeah, but it was more obvious. You were lucky that I fell for it."

"Whatever." Tina said. She rolled her eyes as she left.

"Everyone, it is now to sit by the campfire." Chris said.

_Oh no. It is almost elimination time _

I start to walk towards the campfire when suddenly my shoes stick to the ground. I start to become nervous. The bear then comes back and I start to scream. The bear is about a foot away from me when he suddenly faints. I then feel dizzy and faint.

I wake up about a half an hour later in a doctor's office. I am still a little dizzy. "What happened?" I asked the doctor.

"You had fainted. How are you feeling?" The doctor said.

"I am feeling okay."

"Apparently you walked into glue, but then some kind of fumes made you and a bear faint."

I had three visitors. They were Cody, Gumball and Tobias. "How do you feel?" Gumball asked me.

"I am a little dizzy and groggy." I replied. "Who was voted off this week?"

"They were Tina and Alejandro."

"What will happen next week? Tune in to Total Drama Island." Chris said.


	4. Week 3

"It is now time for week three of Total Drama Island." Chris said.

I walked out of the doctor's office, quite confused. _Why didn't they send me home before now, and where did those fumes come from._

As I walked towards the camp, the ground felt so soggy and muddy. There was obviously a storm the night before. I felt so groggy that I didn't notice where I was walking. I was slipping and sliding everywhere and fell face first in a puddle of mud.

"Why wasn't she voted off the island last week? She can barely see where she is going." Heather asked Chris in a sassy voice.

"Well, she was in the bottom two, but she did better in the challenges than Tina. Plus everyone wanted to give her one more chance." Chris said.

I slowly started to get up, but fall back down. Everyone was laughing, including Rachel. "I wish that I was voted off too, then I would not be doing this." I said. _That was not a smart time to talk, because now I have a mouth full of mud._

I successfully pushed myself up this time and spit the mud out. "May I go brush my teeth now?" I asked Chris.

"Let me think, no." Chris said.

"You mean that I have to do challenges with mud in my teeth?"

"Yes, rules are rules."

_UGH!_

Our first challenge was to walk on a long plank, similar to walking the plank, but this one goes to another piece of land. Cody and I went first. "How tall is it?" I asked.

"Thirty thousand feet." Chris said.

_Don't look down. Don't look down. _You have to climb a tall ladder up to the top and then walk across. "Go you chicken!" Sierra yelled at me.

Once we were on the top we started to walk across. _Look straight. Look straight._

The walk took about ten minutes. I didn't look down. I had my eyes closed for the whole time.

"Can anybody beat ten minutes?" Chris asked everyone else.

"I am sure that I can." Sierra said in an impertinent tone. She walks away snootily.

She is now at the top and is ready to walk across. She gets into a position like she is about to run in a relay race.

"Is that allowed?" I asked Chris.

"How did you get back here so quickly?" He asked me.

"I built a zip line."

"SHE'S LYING!" Sierra screamed from the top of the steep hill.

"How could she hear me? I was not screaming?" I asked Rachel and she shrugged. "Plus, I was telling the truth."

I see Sierra roll her eyes as she starts to walk across the plank. "Sorry guys, false alarm. I do see the zip line. Did you fall off or something?" She asked me as she started to walk.

"That is just wrong." Gumball said. After they took a few steps across the plank, Gumball decides to make Sierra fall off by scaring her with a picture of something that he had. I could not make out what it was, but it must have been a horror to look at because when Sierra saw it she screamed at the top of her lungs and lost her balance. "YOU ARE MY PARTNER! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME ACROSS!" She screamed as she fell thousands of feet on top of the bear that I have been encountering. "Nice bear. Nice bear." Just then the bear starts to chase her into the woods.

"That means that Penny wins this challenge." Chris said. "Your next challenge is to Surf."

"Are you serious? There are not any waves to surf on." Bridget said.

"Or are there?"

"What?" I asked.

"That is true, but it is high tide, meaning that it will happen soon." Just then there were waves as high as Mount Shasta.

"You can go first." Rachel told me. I grab the surfboard with my name on it and go towards the water. I slowly go in. _I am not sure about this. _"Don't worry. I am sure that it is safer than it looks."

I am then lifted high into the air by the wave. "Whoa!" I scream. It was like a rollercoaster. I slowly start to stand up, but I am still nervous and trembling like a Chihuahua.

"I told you that it would be safe."

"Look. I'm doing it on one leg! Beat that Heather!" I said. She smiles, trying to look confident. She grabs her surfboard with her name on it.

"I'm ready." Heather said. She then started to surf too. "Where's Sierra?"

"A bear chased her off into the woods."

"Watch this." Heather said as she did a handstand for ten seconds. "See if you can beat that, Antlers."

I then bend over and put one of my hands on the board. I push myself forward and balance myself. "Look! I did it." I said about a minute later.

I could hear Carrie giggle in the distance. I can hear her whisper something, but I can't make it out. Right then I looked down and see that my antlers got stuck in the board. _I think that this is what she is whispering about. _

I lose control and crash on land. "Ugh." I grunted under my breath. Gumball helps me up very carefully so that he does not hurt me anymore than I already am.

Are you okay?" Gumball asked me with concern.

"Besides my antlers stuck in the surfboard, I am fine." I replied.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said while he gives me a flower.

"Thanks."

Tobias looked at him with jealousy. "Next week I want to be against you in the first challenge. I am not sure of what it is, but I want us to be in it."

"Why?"

"We both like her."

"I meant to tell you this during the beginning of the day, but I forgot. Here it is. If someone loses a challenge, they will leave the island." Chris said.

"What about the campfire ceremony? That seems to be the most suspenseful part for the viewers." Lightening said.

"Too bad, too sad. I already made up my mind."

"Good. Either Gumball or I will leave next week. We have already decided that we will do the first challenge." Tobias said.

"We have?" Gumball asked Tobias.

"Yes, we have."

"So that means that it is Sierra and Heather for this week." Chris said. Right then Sierra ran out of the woods. "Where is the bear?"

"He or she got caught in a net trap." Sierra said. "What did I miss?"

"You and Heather are going home."

"Why?"

"I have made a new rule. If someone loses a challenge, they have to go home."

"Fine. " Sierra said as Heather and her left for the dock of shame.

"What will happen next week? Stay tuned into Total Drama Island" Chris said.


	5. Week 4

It is now the next week and my antlers are still not out of the board. The doctors have been working twenty four seven trying to pry it off of me, but only moved it half way. It was time for the first challenge of the day anyway.

"Gumball and Tobias will be doing the first challenge like we promised." Chris said. "The first challenge is pillow fighting."

"WHAT!" Gumball snarled at Chris.

"You take two pillows…" Chris said nervously before Gumball interrupted.

"I know what it is."

"You may now begin."

They then started the pillow fight. The bear has returned again. I was cornered by him. There was no escape. I screamed at the top of my lungs to scare him away. He had only moved about three inches closer.

"PENNY!" Gumball yelled at the top of his lungs. He takes his pillow and hits Tobias with all of his strength. Tobias flew off of the platform and into the woods. Gumball rushes over like a cheetah. He grabs a large twig and hits the bear with it. The bear rushes off and Gumball threw the stick at it.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine. Thanks." I replied. He gave me a small square box. I open it to see what is in it. It was a ring with a small silver diamond. _Is he proposing to me? I am too young for that. _

"It is now time for the second challenge." Chris said. "The next challenge will be Duncan and Darwin doing archery."

"What is archery?" Darwin asked.

"Do you know what bow and arrows are?" Duncan asked him.

"Yes."

"You aim them at a target. In this case the ones over there."

"You may now begin." Chris said.

For the first round, Duncan went first. He took his bow and arrow and carefully aimed them. About a minute later, he let the arrow go. He watched it as it hit the target. The arrow barely hit the center. "Almost had it." He said.

It was now Darwin's turn to aim. He aimed for about two minutes and then let the arrow go. The arrow hit the center of the target. "I did it!" He yelled happily.

"There is one more round." Chris said.

For the second round, Darwin went first. He missed the target this time. It wasn't by much, though. It was now Duncan's turn. This one barely touched the target.

"Duncan wins by one point." Chris said.

"Yes." I could hear Duncan whisper to himself. Cody walks over to me and asks me to walk into the woods with him, something about a secret.

"Sure." I said. _I am not that sure about this. _

Once we were in the woods he gave me a flower. _What the heck? I hope that this is not another proposal. If so, then I have two fiancés._

'Why don't we go in different directions back to the camp, so that it is not suspicious.

"Good idea." Cody said.

We both started to walk in different directions when, suddenly, I am tackled to the ground. Whatever or whoever it was, was behind me. I could not make out who or what it was, but I screamed at the top of my lungs. I stopped screaming when I saw a large stone in front of me. _Perfect. _I try to turn to my backside to see who or what was on me. I couldn't, because the force was too strong. _Is there a whale on me? Jeez. _

"Get off whatever you are!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The creature let out a roar like a puma would. I could feel the creature's paw on my back. It wasn't attacking me, or at least not yet. I screamed again.

"Penny?" I could hear Cody's voice from a distance.

"I'm… over… here." I said weakly.

I tried to get up, but the creature growled at me, so I lied back down. "Get off of her!" Cody yelled. He took a large stone and aimed it at the creature. He threw the stone at it and it knocked it out cold. "Are you okay?"

"Yes and what was that?" I asked Cody.

"I am not surewhat it was but it looked like a gigantic cat."

"What about big?"

"Big does not even cover the size of it."

We started to walk back to the camp. It was time for the final challenge when we returned. The final challenge was blindfold darts. The campers competing in the challenge were Blainley and Herald.

"I would stand behind the ones that are shooting the darts, since they are blindfolded." Chris said.

We all back up while Blainley shoots her dart. She throws her dart. The dart missed the bulls eye, and hits the bear. The bear ended up fainting. It was now Herald's turn

It was now the second round. Herald went first this time. He threw his dart and missed it. This one flew into the kitchen and hit something dangerous because it blew up.

"The kitchen." Chris said with a sad voice. "Stop, please stop. The bear was pretty funny, but blowing up the kitchen wasn't. It is now time for the dock of shame."

When it was time for the dock of shame we basically knew who were leaving, Tobias, Darwin, and Herald. "Goodbye to all three of you." Chris said. "Tune in to Total Drama Island next week.


	6. Week 5

The next week I am woken up by a screech of a hawk right next to me. The main thing is that the surfboard has been pried off of my head. "Ugh." I grunted.

"What is it?" Rachel asked me.

"A hawk had screeched in my ear. I thought that it was a monkey at first." I replied.

An hour later, we began our first challenge. The first challenge was between Anne Marie and Gumball.

Oh, no.

"The challenge is basketball." Chris said.

"Basketball?" I asked. "That sounds too easy."

"They have to aim from the other side of the court."

Gumball went first. Lucky for him he got it in, but, as for Anne Maria, she didn't.

"I should get us ready for the next challenge." Chris said.

I walked over to my purse to get a snack. A raccoon came over and snarled at me. I take a stick and throw it at the coon. It moved closer to me. This time I take a stone from the ground and throw it at him. He somehow threw it back at me. It hits me in the forehead. Everything then turned black.

Ten minutes later I wake up with Cody next to me. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Am I going home?" I asked Cody.

"You are not hurt, so no. I am glad that you are staying." He said as he helps me up.

The next challenge was between Ocho and William. They had to do a staring contest, "Are you making fun of me because I am a floating eyeball?" William asked.

"No. I just thought that it was new for us, because we have never had a challenge like this." Chris said. "You may now begin."

They began a staring competition. Ocho had won. It was now time for the next challenge. This one was between me and Anais and Lindsay and Katie. The challenge was volleyball.

It was Anais and me against Lindsay and Katie. I am guessing that if a team loses, then both teammates will go home.

We then began the challenge. Anais is in the front of our side, and I am in the back.

I am the server. I hold the ball in my hand and throw it up in the air. Then I jump once in the air and hit the ball with the palm of my hand. The ball flew over the net and on the ground of the other side. Apparently, the ball was too fast for anyone on the other side to attempt to hit.

"That is one point for Penny and Anais." Chris said. "This game will only allow ten points. That means that the team to reach ten points wins."

I can see Rachel crossing her fingers. I am guessing that she is pulling for Anais and me, because we are her best friends. "Go Penny!" She finally cheered.

I served again, since we scored. This time Katie hits the ball over the net. Anais hits it back and it hits the ground, givingus a second point. I serve again. I hit the ball as hard as I could. Lindsay hits the ball, but it hits the net and then it hits the ground.

"How did they get two points?" Katie asked Chris.

"Let's just say that the rules her are a little different." Chris replied.

That means that Anais and I have four points.

Once again, I serve. Lindsay tried to hit the ball, but she missed, giving us our fith point. I serve again, and I am becoming tired of this. Lindsay hit the ball, which hit the net, then her, and the ground. We now have eight points. Two points to go and we win.

I served again. Katie hit the ball this time. It hit the net and then the ground. We won!

"Congratulations to Anais and Penny!" Chris said. "Are you ready for the last challenge?"

The next challenge was between Beth and Rachel. They had to run in a race. The one that crosses the finish line first, won.

Beth and Rachel went into their starting positions. Then, off they went. I was pulling for Rachel, because she is my best friend. They then began to run. The track that they were running on was about ten miles long. That was a long run, plus, I wasn't not sure if either one of them can make it or not.

They had now run about three miles and Rachel was in the lead by two inches. I am at the edge of my seat, hoping that my best friend wins. Both of them were still running fast, not ready to give up yet. The ground started to shake rapidly. "What was that?" Banana Joe asked.

"Earthquake!" Rachel screamed.

"Stay calm." Chris said.

"When there is an earthquake, you should stand where the door is. If you are outside, then it is the same thing." One of the Eggheads said.

"How many buildings are there?" I asked.

"Twenty." Chris said. "And there are three doors for each, which would be enough.

"So that is one for each door. Well, not all of them, at least." Anais said.

About three minutes later, everyone was at a door. "It's penny's fault!" Sierra screamed.

"What is she doing here? I thought that she was voted off." I said.

"She was, but we brought her back." Chris said.

"How was it my fault?" I asked Sierra.

"Well, everything bad seems to happen to you like bears and a new species of big cat named the Fasusa." Sierra said.

_So that's what that was. _

"It was not my fault! I can't control earthquakes or the weather!" I screamed.

"Whatever." She said as she walked away.

About two minutes later, the earthquake stopped. We went back to the camp and started to do the elimination. Of course it was Anne Maria, William, Katie, Lindsay and Beth. "Next week should be very exciting." Chris said.


	7. Week 6

I wake up at 6:00 in the morning the following week from a bell of some kind. _Is there a fire somewhere or something? _It surely sounded like that kind of bell. "What was that?" I asked Rachel.

"If it was for the fire from what Herald caused, then they are too late." Rachel joked.

Just then the ceiling leaked. Unfortunately, I was on the top bunk of the bunk bed. I peer out of the window from the opposite side of the lodge to see if there was any rain, but to my surprise, there was nothing. _What the heck? _

"What is it? You look like you have seen a ghost." Rachel asked me.

"Look outside. There is no rain, but the ceiling is leaking. I find that to be quite bizarre." I replied.

"Yeah, that is strange. Do you think that it has to do with that bell sound?"

"Wait. What if there was a storm in the middle of the night and it hit the lodge and it caused the bell to ring?"

"Good guess, but, that does not explain the leak."

"Plus, why was it only leaking on our bed?"

"I apologize for interrupting, but it is leaking over here too." Bridget said.

I then drifted off to sleep for an hour. I woke up on time, though. Unfortunately, I had a weird dream, but it was not as bad as the one before.

"Another weird dream? I have them all the time." Bridget said.

"Yeah, it was pretty weird." I replied.

"What about?"

"I don't know if I want to think about it again. I am trying to think of a better word than weird to describe it. Weird does not quite describe it well enough."

I then went to get ready for the challenges. This week, everyone had to help set up everything. I was not sure why he wanted us to do that, but I guessed it had to do with the first challenge.

"Why are we doing this?" Sierra asked, exhausted after about ten minutes.

"It is to see who does the best with setting up. The one that does the worst goes home." Chris replied.

_Oh great. I am going home. I am probably the worst with stacking objects and cleanliness. _

"What do we do?" Anais asked.

"You are supposed to paint pictures for our new kitchen, which Sierra and Duncan will rebuild." Chris replied.

"Why us? Herald was the one that blew up the kitchen." Duncan said.

"Herald has already left. I wanted to choose two campers that have not left yet."

"And you chose us?"

"Yes."

"Whatever." Duncan said, rolling his eyes as he left.

I was one of the ones that had to draw and paint the pictures for the new kitchen. Good thing that I have good artistic ability, but I don't have my pompoms, which was how I painted my paintings back at home.

"You may now begin." Chris said.

_What should I use? There are no pompoms this time. How am I going to do this?_

I was thinking for about ten minutes, until, suddenly, I had an idea. I took a few blades of grass and stick it in paint and started to paint. _Not too bad. It is a totally different style. This could make them happy, but, I am not sure. _

"Wow! What is that?" Rachel asked me.

"It is supposed to be a daisy, but I used a few blades of grass to paint it." I replied.

"That is very creative. Keep up the good work."

"Thanks."

After she left I started to go finish the painting. About ten minutes later I was finished. I took the painting over to where the new kitchen was supposed to be. I was third.

"Let's see which one of the five did the best painting. Hmm… What is this?" Chef Hatchet said as he saw my painting.

"It is a drawing of a daisy. I had used some grass blades to paint it." I replied.

"It's… the best one."

"Thanks."

"The worst is…" Chef Hatchet paused for a few seconds, and then Sierra interrupted.

"It's terrible. Why did you say that it was good? She has NO talent." Sierra said.

"I worked very hard on that. I am not used to using grass blades for painting." I said.

"Well, that is good for a first start." Anais said.

"The worst is Trent's. That means that Trent will be the first of the day to go home." Chris said. "The second challenge will be Tug O' War."

_Oh great._

"Team one will be girls and team two will be boys." Chris said. "You may now begin."

We all start to pick up the rope. As we started to pull, I had a major rope burn and fell to the ground. About three of my teammates had walked on me while pulling the rope. Luckily, they weren't stepping on me too hard; otherwise, I would be hurt. I was able to stand up before Sierra could walk on me. Despite the fact that she highly dislikes me, she probably would have tried to stomp on me.

"Are you okay?" Bridget asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you though." I replied.

We had continued to pull the rope, when, I noticed that two of the guys had fallen, giving us a good chance to win. "And the winners are…" Chris paused for a few seconds. "The girls."

"So are the two guys that fell down going to go home?" Izzy asked Chris.

"Yes, and they were Duncan and Noah."

"So that means that this week it will be Trent, Duncan, and Noah?"

"Yes."

"How did we lose anyway?" Duncan asked Chris.

"Well, two of the guys fell on the ground, causing you to lose." Chris replied.

Right then Trent, Duncan and Noah walked over to the dock of shame to be sent home.

"Stay tuned for next week." Chef Hatchet said


End file.
